Super Sonic Squad Season Six
by Coleiosis
Summary: The sixth season of the longest-running fanfiction series! Can the Freedom Fighters take down the new Egg Tooth Interstellar Amusement Park? Or will they face the wrath of Dr. Eggman and Needles as the biggest battle of space rages on?
1. The Shattered Realm

Coleiosis FanFiction Presents…

Super Sonic Squad

Season Six, Episode One

The Shattered Realm

By Cole Bezotte

Introduction

How lucky can we be, roaring fans?

It's taken me a long time to think of a new plot for this Super Sonic Squad series, but now I have the answer. Though this is the only story I can think of for now, I hope you still enjoy it. I promise you not only more appearances of Christopher Thorndyke, but also more of our red friend Knuckles the Echidna. And—along with that—we have some of the characters from the PlayStation All-Stars series making an appearance in this first episode of season six.

Our attention first focuses upon a space expedition to the ruins of the REAL Corlon. Last time, we saw the mischievous Lightning Bolt Society make a bluff planet to fool Courtney into a trap. Now the genius Christopher Thorndyke, with the help of the League of Heroes, has conducted a thorough search throughout outer space to reach the ruins of Corlon. The planet may have been destroyed by the ruthless Straggons, but they did not bother going for the moon that still revolved around what was shattered. Chris wished to obtain certain moonstones that were said to have contained magical powers.

With Courtney's permission, the heroes have travelled on the Starship Phoenix Mk II through the incredible starry galaxy. Once they have arrived at their destination, they are amazed to see that the bits of rock and asteroids are still floating through space. Now, it will take merely four brave astronauts to explore this moon and see what other secrets they can discover…

Enjoy!

The Shattered Realm

"That should be it…" Courtney spoke as she pointed out the correct place. "At the same time, we are nearing Straggo. You will see Corlon's moon as you advance closer."

Commander Sasha Phyronix, mayor of Metropolis (on the planet Kerwan) piloted the Starship Phoenix Mk II towards its destination. Though they were ready to approach Corlon's moon, the realm known as Straggo was plainly in sight, even though it was merely the size of a blueberry in everyone's point of view.

"We made it!" Christopher exclaimed. "I better get my suit right now; I hate to keep everyone waiting. Ratchet and the others better be ready right now…"

"We are…" Ratchet replied as he appeared in the suit Chris designed especially for him. "It's a good thing that this was made especially for a Lombax like me. Now I won't have to call this a 'monkey suit'."

"Can I come with you, Ratchet?" Pupuru asked him. "I've always wanted to walk through space!"

"Sorry, Pupuru," Ratchet replied. "But this is a MAN's job. Chris did not prepare a female's suit, especially one your size. Besides, who knows what kind of dangers we might meet on that moon?"

"Maybe you're right. I'll stay here with Tails and the others. By the way, where's Knuckles? Isn't he coming with you out there?"

"He IS. And from what I can think of, he's probably fooling around with Captain Qwark."

Ratchet was right; Knuckles and Galactic President Copernicus Qwark were caught in a suspenseful game of chess, in the miniature ship that Chris borrowed for this expedition. And from what it seemed, Qwark already gained the upper hand in this battle on the game board. "The game is mine!" he proudly exclaimed as he placed his pawn in the proper spot. "So be it!"

"I hate going against Odin!" Knuckles replied. "Stupid chess!"

"What are you two doing in there?!" Sonic interrupted, climbing his way to one of the cockpit seats. "Knuckles, go put your suit on and meet us back here in a hurry! And you—Qwark—get out!"

Knuckles ignored the specifics about his special spacesuit until they fully landed upon Corlon's moon. The cruiser opened a special hatch that released the small ship, carrying the astronauts. The ship, known as the CyberMan, had plenty of rocket power to fly to that moon and land safely. The cockpit opened, and out stepped Chris with Sonic, Knuckles, and Ratchet.

"I hope you remember why assigned you specifically," Chris continued explaining the plan. "Ratchet has learned a lot about foreign planets and moons, so he can help us out with our search. Knuckles here can use his great strength to move any heavy rocks or break holes when needed. And Sonic… uh… just a general idea…"

The four adventurers took a good look at the scenery in front of them; all they were able to see was the rocky surface of the moon underneath the black, starry sky. "Well, there's nothing we can do while just standing here," Chris said. "Let's move!"

"I don't like this suit!" Knuckles complained as they began to walk along. "It makes me look chubby!"

"Just be grateful that you can still contact us through these built-in com-links," Sonic replied. "And from our special detector, we're already the presence of moonstones in a cave that's not far from here. Let's get going."

It was quite difficult to walk through the valley of low gravity, in which the four astronauts had to take steps bigger than usual. Chris thought of a joke that someone should place a flag upon the surface of this moon just like America did years ago. He was tempted to do so, but he kept himself from taking the chance.

Finally, upon reaching the cave, Knuckles was asked to push away any heavy boulders that got in their way. Upon doing so, he heard a sudden monstrous hiss echo through the dark interior. "Did you guys hear that?" he said.

"I did not expect any INHABITANTS on this blamed moon," Chris replied. "But I can't blame Courtney; she's never been here either."

"But why didn't she come with us?"

"She said she was more comfortable staying at the cruiser and reading the whole map. She wants us to explore here because she said we are 'more intelligent'."

"She better not insult herself like that."

"Look out!" Ratchet suddenly exclaimed as he drew his trusty Omniwrench. Everyone's eyes grew accustomed to the dark to see hideous, demonic scorpions running right at them. Knuckles quickly threw the boulder he held right at the upcoming creature's head, attempting to blow him back. It instead squashed its head, as the rest of the horde came closer.

"Stand back while I perform another spin-dash!" Sonic said, preparing to attack.

"No!" Ratchet objected, hitting the scorpions with his wrench. "Don't even think about it! It will damage your suit and tear it up!"

"So you expect me to cower in fear?"

"We don't have time to argue!" Knuckles interrupted as he placed the boulder back at the entrance of the cave. "That ought to keep those guys away."

"I guess our chances are better out here," Chris said as he looked at the handheld detector. "This reads that there were some moonstones IN THIS SPECIFIC AREA, not in that cave. It must be buried here in the ground."

"But shovels can't possibly dig through this rough terrain!" Sonic complained.

"Worry as much as you want, but that's not going to stop us on our journey. Lucky I brought this little gizmo that I made for construction…" Chris showed the gang what looked like an ordinary handheld drill.

"You're gonna use THAT thing to get those stones?" Knuckles said as he pointed at the invention. "You're lame!"

"This isn't just ANY old gizmo," Chris explained. "You can easily remove whatever is used at the head. For example, I'll replace the drill with Ratchet's special wrench. I'll attach it as a new "drill head"; now look at it drive itself down the layers of the ground."

Though the wrench may have been heavy, it was able to be held by the invention, spinning at an unbelievable speed while digging down to what lies underneath. Before long, the bright glisten of a stone was seen right before everyone's eyes.

"I never should have doubted you…" Knuckles muttered.

"Give me that stone!" Sonic exclaimed as he impatiently raced over to grab hold of the moonstone. But once he pulled hard at it, a sudden wave of green gas began to billow from where it was buried.

"It could be dangerous," Chris said, holding back Ratchet and Knuckles. "I suggest you get out of there now, Sonic!"

"I'm afraid it's too late for that now!" Sonic replied. "All the technology within my helmet is broken!"

"I suggest you leave and head for the ship now! You want to get infected even more?"

"You're right… I'll be on my way…" Sonic finished his sentence with a few violent coughs as he trudged his way back to the CyberMan.

"Use that drill again," Ratchet suggested to Chris. "Maybe it can serve as a fan to blow the gas away."

"You're right!" Chris replied. "Why didn't I think of it before? What a lot of trouble I made for Sonic…"

Once the fumes were cleared away, Knuckles yanked with all he had and managed to bring the moonstone from out of the ground. "Let's see what this thing can do…" he thought as he stared deep into it. But he was only able to stare for a short amount of time until he saw something else approach at its reflection.

They saw what looked like a flagship that belonged to the vicious Straggons, and King Plague was piloting it. His voice was heard over an intercom that everyone heard from: "I will give you two simple choices: surrender the moonstone or die! If you give it to me, I will let you live. But if you dare keep it for yourself, then death will come upon you!"

"We can't allow ourselves to just give up!" Ratchet said after hearing what was told. "We must fight this guy!"

"Get into the ship now!" Chris ordered. "Captain Qwark has installed plenty of firepower that we can use against Plague. Hurry! Every second counts!"

Everyone made it safely to the CyberMan and ignited the engines to lift off the moon. "What about the stones?" Knuckles exclaimed. "Shouldn't we find the rest of them?"

"There are no other stones…" Chris replied. "Our radar only detected ONE!"

"Sonic sure doesn't look good… That gas must've had such a strong effect on him."

"I'll find a cure for him soon. Right now, we've got to get this freak off our backs!"

The ship zoomed through the starry space as it flew around Plague's flagship, searching for a weak spot to fire at. Chris had read his share on the details of the many star cruisers from Star Wars; now was his chance to show what he had learned. From the bottom of the cruiser, he managed to find the life-support system and fired immediately at it. It had to take more than mere lasers to completely destroy the main systems of the ship; two torpedoes were launched, shattering the system to bits.

"No matter…" Plague thought as he gave a silent command. "It's only one small ship… I'll take it down, nice and slow…"

Once the CyberMan appeared again in the view of the evil king, all the turrets upon the cruiser turned and focused its fire upon it. Only one laser managed to damage the engine of the small ship, almost causing it to spin out of control.

But help was on the way; the Starship Phoenix Mk II came just in time to demolish the enemy flagship. Thanks to the help of Courtney, Sasha, Qwark, and Tails, all able turrets were able to destroy all systems upon the enemy ship, crumbling it to a fiery run. Perhaps it was the end of the tyrannical reign of King Plague. But when a monarch is dead, there is always someone to take his place.

"Quickly!" Sasha exclaimed as she opened the hatch of her ship. "Get inside!"

Chris had to crash his ship into the docking bay as the hatch closed. The entire cruiser had to completely turn around and fly away quickly. Approaching was a ship of red and white color, bearing the emblem of an evil clown face with a brown mustache. Needles and Dr. Eggman had the same plan of obtaining the moonstone for their own purpose, but little did they know of what it was meant for.

"They made the jump for light-speed," Needles complained sourly. "We're too late!"

"It doesn't matter," Dr. Eggman replied. "They may have the stone, but they don't have the moon. This moon is ours now! This is where we will build our new Egg Tooth Interstellar Amusement Park!"

Meanwhile, in the medic room of Starship Phoenix Mk II, Sonic felt worse than before; the poison did not lift from him, which left everyone worried. "I am not sure if I have the thing to cure him," Chris sadly confessed. "I was not prepared for this. I should have waited until I knew everything about this!"

"No need to worry…" Knuckles replied. "I think now is a good time to see what this moonstone is for."

"I'm not sure it was meant to heal any dying patient."

Ignoring Chris' doubt, Knuckles placed the stone upon Sonic's forehead. Instantly, without any warning, a form of green energy began to emerge from it, engulfing Sonic's body and removing any sickness within him. He immediately began to feel better right then.

 **BE PREPARED! I FINALLY THOUGHT OF THE PLOT FOR OUR NEXT EPISODE WHEN THE HEROES INFILTRATE THE NEW EGG TOOTH INTERSTELLAR AMUSEMENT PARK! UNTIL THEN, SEE YOU SOON!**


	2. Shameful City

Super Sonic Squad

Season Six, Episode Two

Shameful City

by Cole Bezotte

 **I'm gonna have to leave out the PlayStation All-Stars characters now. This is Super Sonic Squad for crying out loud! We don't need the other guys to be in here for too long!**

 **Anyway, these next few episodes are**

After hearing the final instructions for how to handle the _Starship Phoenix Mk II_ , Sonic and his friends were ready to stop Dr. Eggman and Needles from finishing their touches to the new Egg Tooth Interstellar Amusement Park. Though Ratchet trusted the Freedom Fighters to put the flagship into good hands, Sasha still wanted "not a scratch" to be put upon such an expensive cruiser.

"Good luck, guys!" Knuckles said as he was about to leave the cruiser. "I'm gonna go play chess with Qwark."

"Oh NO you don't!" Sonic objected as he pulled his arm. "You're staying with us! We're gonna need someone as capable as you for a dangerous mission as this."

"For what? Tear down all the construction put up on that moon?"

"More than that, my friend... I already planned out the whole thing: I'll take Luigi and Amy with me to go infiltrate that new carnival and not only destroy it, but also defeat Eggman and Needles once and for all!"

"Are you sure it's a good idea to bring Luigi with you? He's been acting very strange lately; he looks like he hasn't seen Daisy in a long time."

"He'll be fine..." Amy Rose replied, "...as long as he's with us. We'll see that he returns with us to Earth safely; he'll see Daisy again. You stay here with Chris, Tails, and Courtney; you'll be needed to monitor our every move and inspect this new theme park. Luigi, are you ready to go?"

Luigi stuttered as he slowly came over to the available escape pod and sat down. "I'm coming..." he whimpered. "I'll be okay soon..."

Right before Sonic and Amy joined Luigi in the jettison of the pod, Tails explained the plan for the cruiser: "We will be monitoring everything that will happen upon Corlon's moon. You'll be lucky that Eggman managed to change the atmosphere of that moon, making everyone able to breathe in that area. He is a very capable scientist, as Sonic and I know since we've encountered him hundreds of times. Once the mission is complete, we'll land upon a clear opening and pick you up. Good luck, guys!"

And with a simple press of a button, the safe escape pod was jettisoned. The three passengers held on very tightly and braced themselves for the impact of the hard landing upon the moon. But their activity did not go unnoticed; the three mischievous minions of the dastardly duo-Orbot, Cubot, and Melvin-caught sight of the landing.

"Sir!" Melvin exclaimed as he and the robots ran into the control room of the theme park. "Those do-gooders are here! We just saw them on our radar!"

"So they have arrived..." Dr. Eggman replied. "Ignite all weapons and make sure all systems are go..."

"How fortunate we are, having regained our sanity and health," Needles said. "Thanks to our assistants, we were fed well enough to become calm."

"I hope you like our slow cooker," Cubot replied. "Orbot and I worked forever on that!"

"Never mind that now," Eggman interrupted. "It's time that we make everything good enough for an surprise attack once Sonic and the others get in range. From where our radar says, they landed directly at the entrance. Let them explore and get deeper within this beautiful carnival. And once they've seen enough... KILL THEM!"

Right at the entrance to the amusement park, the escape pod had stuck a very uncomfortable landing upon the hard ground of Corlon's only moon. Sonic opened the hatch and took a big whiff at the air, knowing that it was perfectly safe to walk through what had just been captured by the two madmen.

"The gravity is good enough to walk through as well," Sonic said as he helped Amy and Luigi out of the pod. "Let's get going and catch those two off guard."

The brave trio walked towards what looked like the entrance to a cave. But it was only a walkway which led to the main area of the carnival. Near the mouth of the tunnel was placed a neon sign that read: "WELCOME TO EGG TOOTH INTERSTELLAR AMUSEMENT PARK!" And below the big bold words read in small text: "It's for my amusement, and for your enslavement!"

"This is it, guys!" Sonic said to the other two. "It's time we walked through this tunnel to meet our next big adventure! Come with me, and we'll walk our way to victory..."

Sonic, with Amy and Luigi, found their way through the tunnel and finally found a wide open scenery of bright lights and crazy carnival rides. Already roller coasters, ferris wheels, snack bars, and more attractions were in sight. The trio at first did not know where to start, but were soon interrupted by a voice that shouted through the loudspeakers placed in certain corners of the area:

"DON'T TRY ANY DIRTY TRICKS, IDIOTS! YOU DO REALIZE THAT YOU HAVE NO PLACE TO GO OTHER THAN TO THE ATTRACTIONS I HAVE PLACED OUT FOR YOU. YOU MUST RIDE EVERY WILD RIDE IN ORDER TO REACH ME; EACH RIDE CONTAINS THE COMBINATION THAT HELPS UNLOCK THE DOOR TO THE MAIN OFFICE. ONCE YOU REACH ME, WE SHALL MEET FACE-TO-FACE IN A BATTLE OF COMPLETE STRATEGY! I'LL SEE YOU THEN!"

Everyone knew that was the voice of Dr. Eggman himself; this made them more anxious than ever to tackle that mad scientist. But they had to go through all that was placed before them; every ride, attraction, and illusion. Indeed, the magic mirrors were used in this trap to trick the minds of the brave heroes that dared to visit this wretched place.

"Looks like no turning back now," Sonic told the other two. "We must go through all this. Don't worry, we can have fun on this mission as well. We'll enjoy these sweet rides and have some good food, but as long as we remember why we're here."

"I don't know..." Luigi replied as he walked along with the others. "I have a feeling this whole PLACE is a trap for us. What if something happens on the rides that kills us?"

Meanwhile, in the control room, Needles gloated triumphantly over what they had seen. "They're falling for it!" he exclaimed. "We'll CERTAINLY get the goods now! During all that time they have to spend here in the carnival, we'll be setting up the main plan that will be waiting for them..."

 **NERVOUS? I HOPE YOU AREN'T. BECAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER. MAYBE...**

 **I ORIGINALLY WANTED TO CALL THIS THE "CARNIVAL OF DARKNESS" LIKE FROM "TWISTED METAL: HARBOR CITY". THEN THE NAME "CARNIVAL OF DESTRUCTION" CAME TO MIND FROM THE CANCELLED PLAYSTATION ALL-STARS SERIES. BUT WHAT WE HAVE NOW RULES OUT EVERYTHING. SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	3. The Merry Mirrors of Murder

Super Sonic Squad

Season Six, Episode Three

The Merry Mirrors of Murder

by Cole Bezotte

 **Boy, am I tired. After a day of schoolwork, I jump right onto a computer and begin writing away. But I just do this so that I can make you roaring fans happy and excited for what comes. Anyway, let's get a move on.**

It was in that dark night of Earth, on the moon of Corlon that Sonic and his two friends began their adventure to find Dr. Eggman and Needles, as the two madmen gloated over their plan.

It seemed like the only way to reach the biggest part of the carnival was to go through another tunnel, which was filled with many magic mirrors, showing a reflection at a different angle every time. "Come on," Sonic told Amy and Luigi. "It's our only way to reach those two fools. Don't be distracted by the mirrors... Remember, we're having fun on this adventure as well."

Amy was almost confident that they were going to make it out of this mess alive, yet Luigi seemed hesitant. "I don't know..." he said slowly as he looked back out to the open that they were at earlier. "I still have this uneasy feeling..."

"Don't give up now, Luigi," Sonic replied. "Let's get going, and we'll be out of here sooner." He tugged Luigi's hand and brought him into the tunnel quickly. "No turning back now... Just stay with us, and we'll get through this more smoothly..."

"Okay, but don't get scared, otherwise I'LL get it too!"

There had to be as much ground to cover within the next few hours that the trio were staying here for. And the Hall of Mirrors was included within the list of things that they had to walk through. Luigi turned and, from the corner of his eye, saw a mirror that was in a horizontal wavy fashion. He looked straight at his distorted reflection and noticed something different about himself. He not only looked different in shape, but also in emotional expression; his reflection bore an evil face that looked almost like a clown.

"Do I really look hideous?" Luigi said out loud as he pointed towards the mirror. Sonic looked at it, then looked at Luigi to contrast the facial expression.

"Don't be silly," Sonic replied. "That's only an illusion."

"Then how come it looks like it's coming out to get me? I didn't even use my arms!"

Suddenly the reflection's arm reached out and grabbed Luigi's arm, attempting to pull him into the mirror. Sonic and Amy desperately helped, pulling him back and keeping him on the moon grounds. The managed to free him of his evil clone's grip, but there was still much to do to get out of this wretched place.

"Come on, guys!" Sonic exclaimed as he grabbed Amy and Luigi by their arms. "Gotta juice!" With that, he moved like the speed of the wind, quickly rushing out of the Hall of Mirrors and into the next open area of the carnival.

"I have a feeling we might not make it out of this alive..." Luigi whimpered, dazed and dizzy.

"Perhaps we got this off to a rough start," Sonic replied as he spotted a nearby burger stand, ran by a robot chef. "Maybe we just need some food in our system to get us going. Why don't get get ourselves a bite so we can calm ourselves down?"

The food was absolutely free, which made the trio satisfied already. But they fully found their cool as they dug right into such delicious burgers, which stopped their fear and hunger.

"Let's hope that the food is not poisoned," Luigi said as he finally felt comfortable. "I don't care whether or not they have nutrition facts on the billboard."

"Just as long as we're finally pulling ourselves together..." Sonic gladly replied. "Although, this stuff is not as good as what I eat at Meh Burger."

Suddenly, without warning, Sonic received an incoming message on his com-link (what he wears on his left wrist), coming from the _Starship Phoenix Mk II_. Sonic pressed the button on the device to hear what Tails had to say about the mission:

"Guys! You must hurry! Eggman and Needles have captured Perci, and they're holding her hostage in their office! You must go save her quickly!"

"Perci the hedgehog is here?" Sonic said after hearing the message. "Of all people... We haven't seen her in a long time..."

"What?" Amy exclaimed. "Another love-sick puppy...?!"

"No, Amy! Sally is still my true girl! She always will be... I can never forget that gentle, lovely face..."

"Hold it, you!" Luigi interrupted. "You're making me think more about Daisy. That good gal will be in my arms once we're done digging this bullcrap of a carnival."

The trio ate the rest of their meal, planning out where they were to head to next in this horrible but fun place. They listened to the robots performing rock and roll on the nearby stage. Perhaps this would be their victory song once they make it out of the amusement park with their prize.

Meanwhile, in the quiet control room, the two villains noticed on their radar that one of the locks on their door was already broken. "It will only be a matter of time until they REALLY get over here!" Needles said as he walked towards their captive.

Perci sat in the corner of the room, bound and gagged, and guarded by Cubot. "Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Cubot asked Needles. "It looks like they're having fun down there."

"I don't care!" Needles exclaimed in reply. "All I want is to defeat those do-gooders PERSONALLY! And don't worry... We already have the chess game all set up..."

 **I hope you are prepared for what is soon to come! Here, I shall tell you ahead of time and list all the attractions that Sonic, Amy, and Luigi need to explore:**

 **Hall of Mirrors (COMPLETE)**

 **The Marvelous Mineshaft**

 **Big Bad Bumper Cars**

 **The Vile Vortex**

 **Doctors Call the Shots**

 **Forget-Me-Not Ferris Wheel**

 **Space Shot**

 **Rowdy Roller Ride**

 **I thought it all out and remembered how each attraction will go like. Until then, I hope you are excited. See you in the Marvelous Mineshaft!**


	4. Minecraft on the Moon

Super Sonic Squad

Season Six, Episode Four

Minecraft on the Moon

By Cole Bezotte

 **It looks like I mentioned everyone's favorite online game! Enjoy anyway!**

There were still many other attractions that had to be faced in order to reach the main office of the Egg Tooth Interstellar Amusement Park. Until now, the brave trio were about to face a ride scarier than ever. But they were not afraid, only as they claimed, that is.

Luigi took one good look at the next ride that he and the others had to go through. It was another cave, the same one that Christopher found with the deadly scorpions. But it changed; there were now train tracks on the ground, and with an empty mine cart waiting for its first volunteer to ride it.

"Looks like this clown freak is a fan of Minecraft," Luigi spoke up as he read the sign "MARVELOUS MINESHAFT".

"It probably only comes to him in his spare time," Sonic replied as he hopped into the mine cart. "This won't be so bad; we'll only be riding through a pitch-black cave."

"But don't you remember those scorpions that attacked last time you were here?"

"Okay… But they won't hurt us, as long as we're in this heavily-armored cart… Unless they can jump like little ticks…"

Amy was the last to climb into the mine cart, using her special hammer to push it and make it drive forwards on the tracks. At first, there was mere darkness that coated the entire scene, but soon a flicker of a light came into sight. The trio was approaching a cave filled with glistening moonstones that Chris had neglected on his expedition.

"What a find!" Sonic exclaimed as he beheld such beauty. "Why didn't our scanner read any of this?"

"Perhaps Eggman jammed our sensors while we were here," Amy replied. "He wanted to harness the moonstones' power to build this theme park…just like when he harnessed Dark Gaia's power to build Eggmanland."

"Don't look now…" Luigi interrupted as he pointed ahead of himself, "…but I think I see the scorpions!"

The deadly red-eyed moon scorpions came rushing towards the cart, eager to reach their claws at their intended victims. To defend themselves, each of the heroes had a thirty-second turn using Amy's hammer, whacking the vile creatures as they flung themselves right at them. But to add fun to it, they also counted how many each of them had killed.

The number of scorpions within the cave decreased as the ride continued on, as well as the moonstones' appearance. A brighter light appeared, which showed the end of the cave and the end of the ride. But suddenly, the cart came to a halt.

"What happened?" Luigi said as he climbed out of the cart. "This thing can't be rusty already!"

"We can get out of this quickly," Sonic replied as he pointed towards the exit. "We can simply run out of here!"

But Sonic spoke too soon as he and the others were suddenly sprayed with water from above their heads. After a very quick shower of water, everyone heard a few loud clicks, which were followed by colorful lights showing one scare after another. Statues began to show: ones with distorted faces, ones of skeletons, and people without heads. It looked like the work of Needles; he knew all about Pupuru's dream because he himself was in it.

"I think now is our chance to run!" Luigi exclaimed. "Those aren't statues… They're animatronics!"

"What makes you think that?" Amy replied as she held her hammer tightly.

"Don't you see them moving? And look: I recognize that bear with the hat ANYWHERE!"

"I don't care if it's Fozzie Bear or Freddy Fazbear, but we must move!"

Sonic quickly grabbed hold of Luigi and Amy, then darted right out of the cave, leaving everything else behind. Outside the mineshaft, where they landed, they found a busier part of the theme park, with more robots that walked around and managed the nearby attractions.

"I don't get it…" Luigi said as he looked around. "When we first got to this place, there was hardly anyone around! Now we've gone deeper in, and we're not so scared anymore."

"I don't know about you…" Sonic replied, "…but I think my stomach is scared in case it doesn't get a chili dog. According to the map we picked up at the entrance, there is a chili dog stand after the Big Bad Bumper Cars. It looks like we'll have some fun in our bumping!"

There were only three bumper cars remaining in that particular attraction. They were available to take into the action, fighting against the mischievous Lightning Bolt Society, plus a few Egg Tooth robots. Indeed, the heroic trio had so much fun in the battle of the Big Bad Bumper cars, meeting each other in one ram after another, as well as bumping the other participants in the ride.

But Wario was there, with tricks up his sleeve as to toss a Bob-omb upon the slick grounds of the attraction. The fuse was already lit, and was just about to explode and cause the whole place to come crashing down. But luckily, Amy came just in time to whack the bomb away with her hammer. It merely exploded while it was flying through the air. All members of the Lightning Bolt Society were distracted by the apocalyptic explosion as they were suddenly hit hard with the heroes' cars.

Once all vehicles stopped, Sonic quickly rushed out to pick up the remaining shards of the Bob-omb. He suddenly recognized the new trademark emblem upon its front surface. "There's only one place where this could have come from," Sonic thought as he inspected. "This is the mark of Straggo! This can only mean one thing: Rech is now king of Straggo!"

Sonic was right about what he said; on the wretched planet of Straggo, the evil prince finally received the crown and took his rightful place upon the throne. No matter where he stood, anyone would dare bow low and shout: "LONG LIVE THE KING!" This proved that Rech was now in full power and authority over the realm.

"There shall be no hope for the universe now!" Rech thought as he sat proudly upon his throne. "I shall launch a new flagship and destroy the cruiser belonging to Julian and Needles. It shall fall upon Corlon's moon and bring the whole place down!"

 **WILL RECH SUCCEED IN HIS NEW SCHEME? WILL SONIC, LUIGI, AND AMY RESCUE PERCI IN TIME? OR WILL DR. EGGMAN AND NEEDLES KILL HER BEFORE THE GOOD GUYS CAN SAVE HER?**


	5. Where the Babies Scream

Super Sonic Squad

Season Six, Episode Five

Where the Babies Scream

by Cole Bezotte

 **I hope I'm not making this thing go on forever. That's why I'm shortening the length of the attractions that Sonic and his friends must face. But you will still be able to enjoy it.**

Status: three attractions visited, five left to discover...

"I'm not eating anything right now!" Luigi exclaimed after leaving his bumper car. "Not after we've gone through something that gives us that dizzy feeling!" He pointed ahead of him a giant cylinder with a door attached. Surrounding it was a staircase that easily led a participant up to the strange shape.

"I guess we should check that out before we regret having thrown up our meal," Sonic said as he walked towards it. "Come on! Let's see what this baby can do! I'm beginning to ENJOY this place!"

Curiously, the trio walked their way up the staircase and found the door which led to their next ride: The Vile Vortex.

"The whole place is empty!" Amy said as they stepped into the giant cylinder, finding nothing but the inside of the shape. "What purpose does this thing have?"

The door behind them was suddenly slammed shut by an operating robot. As the Egg Tooth robot walked down the stairs outside the cylinder, he pressed a button a handheld remote, which started the ride.

Sonic, Luigi, and Amy at first only heard noises, but they soon suddenly felt movement all around them as the cylinder began to spin. The faster it span, the harder it was for the trio to stand on their feet; they forced themselves to back up against the wall. The speed unbelievably increased a thousandfold, nobody could even take their heads off the wall. Luigi struggled to turn his head and was surprised to see that Amy no longer had her feet on the floor; she had them both up against the wall like the rest of her body.

This gave Sonic a funny idea to place his hands and feet upon the wall and face himself in that direction, as if to do a pushup on the wall. "Check it out!" he laughed. "I'm Spider-Hog!"

But he was only able to enjoy it for so short amount of a time; the speed of the spinning began to decrease slowly overtime, causing him to easily fall right off the wall and onto the floor below.

"Now I know why they call this the Vile Vortex," Luigi said once everything stopped. "It's like we're in a live tornado, caught in its air vacuum."

"...And we're thrashed around like debris..." Sonic ironically added as he stood back up to his feet. "Come on, gang. Let's go see if there's something to settle our heads."

"I don't think there are some GOOD things to settle our heads," Luigi replied as they walked down the staircase. "I think there's some horror attraction over there, and there's guns ready."

Luigi led the other two over to something called "The Doctors Call the Shots". They saw that there were two guns pointing towards a horrific scene of a bloody asylum medical room. Blood stained the walls in handprints as it also spread on the floor and mostly on the dummies of mad doctors and hacked patients. Fake guts were seen on the floor, scattered with many sharp medical tools, scissors, and knives. But all this was a diorama scene with many targets placed on many different areas.

"YOU ALL HAVE NO CHOICE!" spoke Needles' voice on the nearby intercom. "YOU WILL HAVE TO VOLUNTEER IN THIS GAME IN ORDER TO REACH OUR OFFICE! OUR CHESS BOARD CAN'T BE WAITING FOREVER, YOU KNOW! JUST DO EVERYTHING TO GET UP HERE FASTER!"

"It looks like we have no choice, gang," Sonic said as he examined one of the guns. "If we want to rescue Perci faster, we'll have to take part in this game. Amy, do you want to do this with me?"

"I don't want to..." Amy replied. "I'm not a person who uses guns."

"Then I guess Luigi will fill in for you. If he was brave enough to kill Geoffrey St. John, then he's brave enough to play something like this."

 **(Note: Remember how Sonic and Luigi got rid of Geoffrey St. John for good in season two? I just wanted to kill that frickin' idiot off! I hate him so much!)**

An Egg Tooth robot stood by and loaded the two guns with enough ammunition to last the whole game. When they were ready, Sonic and Luigi eagerly began to fire at the targets; each target on each part of the diorama immediately reacted differently each time and caused something to happen. For example, when the chest of one of the patients was shot, a small stream of blood would squirt out from its inside. When a coffin was shot, its lid opened, and out stepped a zombie.

When the game finally ended, the robot declared Luigi as the winner for having shot the most targets. For his prize, he was given the privilege to keep the gun he used for the game. So the first thing Luigi did was shoot the robot's head off.

At the main office of the carnival, the villains saw that one of their security cameras was damaged and disconnected. On their spy screens, only static showed on one of the monitors. "What happened to camera five?" Dr. Eggman said, banging on one of the screens.

"It appears that the mustached one has shot Bot Agent #5 in the head and destroyed him," Orbot reported for the answer.

"Luigi! So he had the nerve to shoot our poor agent just like he murdered Geoffrey many months ago."

"But that's impossible!" Cubot replied. "He only wanted Geoffrey dead because he hated the guy!"

"Shut up, you bucket of bolts!" Needles snapped at him. "Even though he fairly won that weapon, we'll be stripping it from him anyway when he and the others come over to play chess! As the hours go by, they come ever so closer to our office… We must play this just right…"

Meanwhile, down in the carnival grounds, Sonic and his group found another rock performance on a nearby stage, with Egg Tooth robots playing rock and roll. The two villains already set a playlist of certain songs on the robots' memory banks for them to play; but from what the trio was hearing, it was not good. So, in an act of defiance, they quickly kicked the robots off the stage, but not before snatching their instruments from them. And from there, with Sonic playing guitars and vocals, Luigi playing bass and additional vocals, and Amy playing drums, they began to play a song that better satisfied not just them but the other Freedom Fighters that were piloting the _Starship Phoenix Mk II._

"Let's show those creeps that we mean business!" Sonic said through the microphone, grabbing the attention of the heroes on their cruiser above. Right away, they started to play and sing the lyrics of this song:

 _You pretend what you say you feel_

 _You pretend that you're something special_

 _All the lies that you hide behind_

 _I see right through you, see right through you_

 _Paint it on, cover every inch_

 _Any flaw will expose your weakness_

 _I'm immune to your fantasy_

 _I won't become you, won't become you_

 _You want a perfect, perfect life_

 _Nothing wrong, nothing real inside_

 _All I see is a perfect lie_

 _I don't want your perfect life_

 _I don't want your perfect life_

 _So keep your dream with no consequence_

 _You damage me just to feed your senses_

 _All your fake for reality_

 _I see right through you, see right through you_

 _Take your pride, take your vanity_

 _Can't you see that your ego's empty_

 _I will turn, I will walk away_

 _I won't become you, won't become you_

 _You want a perfect, perfect life_

 _Nothing wrong, nothing real inside_

 _All I see is a perfect lie_

 _I don't want your perfect life_

 _I don't want your perfect life_

 _I don't want your perfect life_

 _My eyes are wide open_

 _I see the enemy that hurts privacy_

 _Your cover is fading_

 _Secrets pouring out, casuals falling down_

 _There's nothing to hide behind, I know who I am inside_

 _I'm perfectly broken_

 _You want a perfect, perfect life_

 _Nothing wrong, nothing real inside_

 _All I see is an empty lie_

 _I don't want your perfect life_

 _I don't want your perfect life_

 _I don't want your perfect life_

 _I don't want your perfect life_

 _The perfect life_

That was the only song they were able to perform before they grabbed a pizza and continued on your quest. Although, they were at first afraid that the Egg Tooth bots would get upset and attack them. But at the pizza stand, the robot that made the pizza suddenly malfunctioned, then started to speak in a voice that sounded to familiar.

"I did it!" said the voice. "I hacked the robot's senses!"

"Tails?!" all three heroes said. "Is that you?"

"It IS me! Hey guys! I managed to hack into this robot's software so I can see and talk with you guys. I also have actions to the controls in case you need any help. Anyway, I think you should move along quickly and save Perci before it's too late. Rech is already about to launch an assault upon our flagship!"

"I knew he wouldn't resist taking Straggo's throne by force!" Sonic replied. "Let's get going before he does anymore nasty stuff!"

 **WE STILL HAVE SOME OTHER ATTRACTIONS TO VISIT. BUT THERE IS STILL THAT CHESS GAME THAT NEEDS TO BE PLAYED. SOMETHING TELLS ME THAT THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONGER SEASON… IS IT? ANYWAY, JUST SIT BACK AND WAIT FOR NEXT TIME.**

 **OH, AND BY THE WAY, THAT SONG IS CALLED "PERFECT LIFE" BY RED.**


	6. Out in Outer Space

Super Sonic Squad

Season Six, Episode Six

Out in Outer Space

By Cole and Hudson Bezotte

 **This is it! Only three rides left before the chess game begins!**

"I finally see the problem!" Melvin spoke up as he looked behind all the monitors in the office. "We've been hacked! I see something on the power box!"

Dr. Eggman saw what Melvin pointed at: on the main power box was the emblem of two yellow tails. "It's that fox!" he exclaimed. "He hacked into our electrical systems! Send for Orbot and Cubot; I need them here to plug their own electrical circuits into the power box. We must overwrite all systems as our own again!"

"Right away, sir!" Melvin replied as he went to fetch Orbot and Cubot, who were still guarding the captive Perci.

As the system was being repaired, Sonic found the next ride with Luigi and Amy. The trio found this attraction more soothing once they read the sign: "INSERT NAME HERE"

"Now THIS is more like it!" Sonic spoke up as he hopped into the first available pod. "Perhaps we can get a better view of things once we reach the top. That way, we'll know where the office is."

"Sounds like a plan," Amy replied as he stepped in with Luigi into the same pod. With the flip of a switch from a guarding Egg Tooth robot, the ferris wheel began to move, bringing the trio up into the air and back down again for a few times.

Once the ride began, Amy curiously spoke up in question: "I've been wondering lately… Which one of us will compete against Eggman in the chess game?"

"I think I'd best do it against Eggman," Sonic replied. "Needles is behind this as well, so he might be issuing us to a challenge against HIM as well. I think Luigi will handle him well in his little game."

"Little?!" Luigi exclaimed as they reached to a higher point. "Are you kidding?! This is a BIG game! I've seen enough Doctor Who to know that a chess game may also be a trap; don't you see the Egg Tooth flagship above us? It's heading for the Starship Phoenix Mk II, which is also being targeted by Rech's new cruiser!"

"Why does Rech need to interrupt us on this mission?" Sonic complained. "I really hate him butting in this way! Someone's got to teach him some manners!"

Meanwhile, aboard the Starship Phoenix Mk II, Tails made ready the flagship's turrets and prepared for the battle against the new king of Straggo. Knuckles, Courtney, and Christopher checked all systems and activated the shield generator before any damage was done.

"We're not going to let that freak get in our heads again!" Tails exclaimed as he turned the entire cruiser around to face Rech's. "It's time that he falls once and for all!"

"You will soon regret what you just said!" Rech replied, contacting through Tails' com-link. "Prepare to meet your fate at the hand of Straggo's rightful king!"

"Let's get it straight here…" Tails explained to the others after hearing what Rech had said. "Courtney tells me she wants to personally fly to the enemy flagship as we fight it off with our turrets. Right now, she is taking off in our CyberMan Mk II; she will land inside Rech's flagship and destroy the main systems on the inside. I just hope that she makes it out safely…"

 **(Note: The fact that Courtney is now piloting a jet is reminiscent to the very first story idea I had for Courtney. By the end of summer 2011, I gave her the first plot, which is her piloting a jet to find her home planet, which she finds is destroyed. But sadly, that original idea never made it into the final version of the series, what we have today.)**

Yes, Tails had fully organized the plan of attack. But there was still something missing; a group of agents from the U.S. Government heard that Rech had a full Straggon army with him in this space assault. On the other hand, Tails only had a handful of his friends helping him out, which made them almost defenseless.

The commander of the G.U.N. Forces placed an urgent call with Agent Shepherd, who was on a secret mission in Midtown.

 **(Note: We all know Agent Shepherd from the PlayStation All-Stars series. Well…it's actually quite obvious because we used a handful of these characters in the first part of this space adventure. Midtown is many miles away from Los Angeles, where the faithful League of Heroes is located.)**

Agent Shepherd heard the report and right away put it into action. He and the skilled F.B.I. agent John Doe had already wrapped up their mission in combating the final leader of the Doomsday Cult, which was another imposter of the REAL John Doe. John was at first remembered as an agent who was assassinated by Agape (when he was known as Count Cobra), the day his wife gave birth to a baby girl. But he survived the attack and was merely injured, shooting back at Agape and drove him away.

Though John was still alive, he lost the son he adopted almost sixteen years ago. He had gone missing until he escaped Mobius after a mission with Sonic and his brother Cinos. This son was not a human but an animal, an energetic boy who went by the name Spike the Hedgehog.

 **(One more note: Remember Spike from season two? With lots of thinking, I decided to bring him back for something special.)**

John immediately headed back to Los Angeles as the trio continued the tour throughout the amusement park. As Sonic, Luigi, and Amy faced the final two rides—the Space Shot and the Rowdy Roller Coaster—help was on the way to defeat this wretched evil.

Later, after the trio faced the final ride in the carnival, John arrived with a space squadron of U.S. pilots, now flying space-fighters towards Corlon's moon. Half of the group was sent to attack Rech's cruiser, while the other half flew towards the Egg Tooth Interstellar Amusement Park. They planned to sabotage only a portion of the theme park until Sonic and the others freed Perci and escaped. It would only be until then that the entire place would come crumbling down for good.

"All locks have been broken!" Dr. Eggman exclaimed as he heard a loud siren blurt out in the office. "It's time that we settle the score in our chess game!"

"But SIR!" Cubot exclaimed in reply. "We have enemy ships coming our way! We can't just sit here!"

"Our cruiser is still intact," Needles said. "We can still use it against those fools AND that Straggon! Control all turrets to fire!"

"Not so fast!" Sonic exclaimed as he, Amy, and Luigi burst into the office. "Now is our chance to see he has the TRUE skill!"

"Ah, Sonic…" Eggman replied. "You'll soon realize that the true skill belongs to me!"

The chess game began. The sides of good and evil were caught in a competition of skill and strategy. Whenever a hero would wisely move a white piece to a different part of the board, their squadron ships in space would move even further. When a villain placed a black piece closer to the enemy, their fleet would continue to battle on. But this was not a magic chessboard; the fact that both battles raged on at the same time was merely a coincidence.

Though John successfully launched his assault upon the dastardly villains, he did not go alone. Along with him, he brought his adopted son Spike the Hedgehog, now with the determination to jump right in and give the Freedom Fighters a hand. John landed his personal ship into the docking back of the Starship Phoenix Mk II, and Spike came rushing into the control room to help man the turrets with Knuckles and Chris.

"So that's Cobra's brother…" he said as he took a closer look at the cruiser in front of him. "I'd say he's just as bad as a killer would be! Let's tackle that monster!"

 **NEXT TIME, WE SHALL READ THE BIG BATTLE!**


	7. Goodbye Corlon

Super Sonic Squad

Season Six, Episode Seven

Goodbye Corlon

By Cole Bezotte

 **This is it! The final phase of the battle over Corlon's moon! Can our heroes perform the finishing touches on time?**

 **Sorry everything is going by too quickly. I just need to get this thing done.**

Never before had Tails faced such a menacing attack in outer space. Though Courtney gave him orders to let Corlon's moon be destroyed if it had to be so, he was still very concerned about her. Did she really want all evidences of her home to be gone? But Tails had to stay strong and continue with his attack against Rech's cruiser. Even at that same time, the Egg Tooth flagship was coming closer for its assault.

"I won't fail you, Courtney…" Tails thought silently as he gripped his controls tightly. "You've been so much of a friend to me! I don't ever want to lose you!" Tears streamed down his face as he paused in his work. Everyone aboard the Starship Phoenix Mk II went about their duty, controlling the turrets and firing at the enemy cruisers. But Tails was still worried about Courtney as he hesitated to move the fateful switches that would aim the turrets at the Straggon flagship's docking bay.

"Tails!" Courtney said to him through a telepathic message. "Why are you hesitating?"

"I can't lose you now!" Tails replied back through his mind. "If I dare shoot at that docking bay, it will be the end for you! I need to give you more time!"

"The whole place is already coming down. But I have method of making my escape. You may not see me right then, but I will appear to you soon…"

"Is that all…?" Tails thought. "Is that I'm going to hear from her?"

Meanwhile, aboard Rech's flagship, Courtney crash-landed her ship and immediately headed to the control room, where she would meet the diabolical king of Straggo and end this war. Though the true Galactic War was still to be settled by the princess of Corlon, the war between good and bad ever still raged on.

"I've found you, prince of evil!" Courtney spoke to him after killing off all the guards. "Now let's settle this!"

"Pardon me…!" Rech rudely replied. "What you mean is KING of evil! Now that I have Straggo, there is nothing you can do against me! I rule the realm, with my own laws and regulations that no Corlonian can ever defy! This must be NOTHING like the days of my father! Now that I am the monarch, things must go my way! And my first rule is… let no other Corlonian ever live!"

Courtney held her special Corlonian sword tightly within her grasp, her right hand sweating over its handle. Now she was ready to end the tyranny that the Straggons had started many years ago. "You are no king…!" she exclaimed as she made the first move, only to be blocked by Rech's Straggon sword. "You're nothing but a murderer! All you care about is attention to yourself and innocents dead!"

"You must face it!" Rech replied as he yanked his sword back. "A monarch must be respected and not defied!"

"I don't care what you are! You're dealing with the princess of Corlon!"

Rech hurled his sword towards Courtney, which was quickly stopped by her weapon coming in the same direction. "With you destroyed, my dream is complete!" he exclaimed.

"You did dare to threaten a female of Corlon…" Courtney replied. "You did profane my name by your utterance! If you ever had reason to expect victory over Corlon—such reason is now forever vanished! I shall forever stand for the realm you destroyed!"

"First, you fall—and then, all authority is mine! I cannot fail!"

The same fighting tactic was repeated, only to be deflected again.

"You can never succeed while I live!"

"But the princess of Corlon will live NO MORE! My sword will finish you forever!"

Before Rech can ever expect it, Courtney quickly used her mental powers to telekinetically push Rech back against the main controls of the cruiser. The impact was almost as powerful to cause many of the levers to break off of the console. Courtney's fighting abilities were now being taken to a whole new level.

"NO!" Rech shouted as he hurled himself forward. "You cannot rob me of my victory! I won't let you! I'm still the strongest of all! I can't lose! DEATH TO THE PRINCESS OF CORLON!"

Both warriors' swords clashed together in such a strong move of attack, it would have almost broken their blades off their handles. But these were no ordinary swords; they were forged specifically by the Corlonians and the Straggons, back when they made the weapons specifically for the Galactic War between Corlon and Straggo. Weapons such as these were to be given special powers, kept in the secret scrolls written by the ancient Hathazhan magicians. These wizards from the planet Hathazh created these powers for young students in the martial arts; and Courtney was given the power of telekinesis and memory control.

Both Rech's sword and Courtney's sword were given the power of unlimited strength; the two warriors would never tire out no matter how long they battled. But Rech's hope soon faded away when he saw what was going on outside. Though Tails still refused to fire at the docking bay, Courtney quietly used her power to aim the turret at it and controlled Tails' finger to press that fateful button. The landing area was shot, and the whole flagship began to fall apart.

As Tails watched the fiery cruiser crumble where it stood, his worries began to grow a thousandfold. "Did I do the right thing?" he thought. "What if I've doomed Courtney?"

Suddenly, a very bright light engulfed all of the outer limits of space, almost blinding everyone as they forced themselves to look away from the sight. "What's going on?!" Tails thought as he covered his eyes. "That came from the carnival! And Sonic and the others are still down there!"

When the light faded away, nothing stood where that moon once was. It was all gone, every rock and stone, every ride and attraction, all erased along with Corlon's only moon. All of Corlon's evidence was completely wiped away.

"NO!" Tails exclaimed as he banged upon his controls. "THEY'RE GONE! THEY'RE DEAD! WHAT HAVE I DONE!? My best friends now all gone!"

But it was not over, at least not for the heroes. Tails suddenly heard a noise behind him and turned to see what it was. Sonic arrived safely with Luigi and Amy, and they had successfully rescued Perci from what seemed like her doom. But to Tails' surprise, Sonic had recollected all the Chaos Emeralds which Eggman and Needles stole to build this theme park; now Sonic had harnessed their power to transform himself into Super Sonic. Still glowing gold with power, Sonic gently placed Perci to the floor onto her feet.

"It's okay, Tails…" Sonic spoke softly. "We made it out alive…"

"I thought you were done for…" Tails replied slowly, shaken and tear-stained. "I thought you would never make it…" It was there that he found a loss for words; he found nothing else to say at all.

"We're perfectly safe," Sonic replied as he turned back to his normal self. "And don't worry… We managed to bring a friend of yours here safe and sound."

Tails was surprised to see Courtney standing there with the rest of them, unscathed and unbeaten. She had done her duty well and won her battle against the evil king. Rech was no more, and neither was his cruel empire. Finally, the tide had turned in the Galactic War, and the ruler of Corlon was victorious over the enemy.

It was after Sonic and Luigi had won their close chess game that the enemy's flagship was damaged severely and was crumbling onto the Egg Tooth Interstellar Amusement Park. Before leaving, Sonic managed to take back the Chaos Emeralds that Needles stole from Shadow, then transformed himself into Super Sonic and flew throughout the park with Luigi and Amy in hands.

 **(Note: Remember how Shadow kept the Chaos Emeralds safe and sound in season one? I must admit, that was, and still is, my favorite season of the series.)**

To add to the success of the escape, Courtney quickly used her telekinetic power to stick Luigi, Amy, and Perci to Sonic like a magnet. She later stuck herself to Sonic after diving out of the burning Straggon cruiser, leaving Rech in there to be brought along with the wreckage to its doom. Though the heroes had succeeded in bringing down the amusement park and the enemy cruisers, Eggman and Needles made good their escape and swore that they would yet again strike one day.

Once safely aboard the Starship Phoenix Mk II, Courtney found Tails motionless and speechless. She softly embraced him like she wanted to do before she took off to fight Rech, happy to know that their expedition was a complete success. But Tails needed some rest to recover from this event; he was deeply moved to see that his friends were still alive and well.

"Though we have succeeded…" Courtney thought to herself, "…we have also suffered a heavy loss. All of Corlon is gone forever, and nothing can ever bring it back. Though I hate to say goodbye to the beautiful realm, I would never want to say goodbye to my dear friends. I don't know why I've acted like such a lonely girl when I have the biggest family in the universe…"

 **THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH FOR READING THIS SPECTACULAR SEASON SIX!**

 **THOUGH IT IS THE END OF AN ADVENTURE, IT IS NOT THE END OF THE SERIES. MY LITTLE BROTHER HUDSON IS NOW WRITING SEASON SEVEN, WITH SOME GOOFS HERE AND THERE, BUT WITH SOME OF THE MOST EXCITING PLOT IDEAS! I MIGHT COME BACK TO WRITE SOME MORE, BUT YOU MUST BE PREPARED! NEEDLES WILL RETURN WITH A MORE DEATHLY PLAN, AND IT HAS TO DO WITH THE NIGHTMARISH TAILS DOLL! ALL THIS WILL BE IN A NEW SONIC/PSASBR CROSSOVER! "Behold Death!"**

 **UNTIL THEN, SEE YOU SOON!**


End file.
